Harry Potter The Heir of Many
by Why Am I Laughing So Hard
Summary: After getting off the Hogwarts Express,Harry Potter is confronted by two Goblins from Gringotts asking him to come with them for a private meeting. Harry is going to have the most welcome and Incredible ride of his life ever.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Heir of Many Nations!

**Credit goes to** **Deathknighttimas for the Idea of this story.**

**Hello all this is Jumanji21 those who are waiting for a new chapter of my exisiting stories I am sad to say that the files on my computer have been lost so I have to retype I had wrote them down in a notebook.**

**Thank you to everyone who kept reading my stories and reviewing.**

**This story will take my priority on the site.**

Warnings:

1:This is a Harry Potter/Naruto/Legend of Korra/Bleach/NCIS/Highschool DxD/Thor/Avengers/Final Fantasy7 Crossover.

2:Harry will have multiple mothers (which will be explained during chapter 1) and many other family members alive and one father.

3:Lilly is alive in this.

4:Harem for Harry.

5:Godlike Powerfull Harry.

6:Harry will have Multiple Familiars.

7:Good Snape/Malfoy Family/and Bellatrix.

8:Bad Dumbledore and Select Weasleys.

9:Harry will be of the following races. Asgardian/Devil/Wizard/Human/and Shinigami.

Disclaimer: I dont own Any thing in this story.

**Summery:After getting off the Hogwarts Express,Harry Potter is confronted by two Goblins from Gringotts asking him to come with them for a private Harry is going to have the most welcome and Incredible ride of his life ever.**

**Chapter One:Mothers here,Mothers there,Mothers are Coming From Everywhere! Part 1:**

**Hogwarts Express Station:**

Harry Potter was not looking foward to the coming Summer Vacation. He knew what would be waiting for him when he would be picked up by the ,Hatred,and Abuse. Oh he hid it well but Harry's body was littered with both scars and burn marks.

_'I wish I had a way out of this...heh, not the Dursleys are confronted by someone they pay them to look the other cant I have someone to love and comfort me...'_ Were Harry's depressed thoughts as he walked off the Hogwarts Express and towards the Barrier that seperated the two worlds.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin when a clawed hand tapped his around he came face to face with a pair of Goblins wearing business suits with the Gringotts Emblem on the left breast of the jacket.

"Greetings Lord Potter,my name is Axehandle and my partner is Ironclaw. We have been sent to bring you to Gringotts for a...delacate matter. It has come to our attention that there have been some people who made you go to a home you were NOT meant to go to. Would you please come with us?" Axehandle asked in a polite tone that was mixed with concern that confused Harry.

Harry asked in a small voice that made both Goblins even more concerned about the young Lord. "Am I in trouble?"

Axehandle just softly shook his head. "No child you are not in can we please head to Gringotts?I dont mean to be pushy or anything but we are on a scheadule."

Harry nodded his head making the two Goblins sigh in relief. After that exchange they led Harry to Gringotts for a meeting that was waiting taking place.

**Gringotts Bank:Director Ragnok's Office:**

Ragnok was waiting paitently for Harry Potter in his was deep in thought of what one of his bankers had discovered about the young man. But he needed to do a Heirtage Test to see the extent of the damage that was caused.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard on his door making him look up from his desk.

"Come in!" Ragnok called out. The door opened up and in walked Axehandle and Harry Potter. Looking him over him with a critical eye he was indwardly snarling and cussing up a storm. Younglings in the Goblin Nation were treasured and valued beyond Gold or any other priceless ? Goblin Children were few and far between,so they took Child Abuse and Neglect very very seriously and with harsh Punishment no matter if the child was a goblin child or human child.

Clearing his throat Ragnok spoke. "Thank you Axehandle,you and Ironclaw did good work.I will make sure that a suitable reward is isued leave I have much to discuss with young Harry here." Ragnok said in a calm voice.

Axehandle bowed and began to make his way out when the small voice of Harry spoke. "Thank you for bringing me here ..." Harry said shocking both Goblins.

Axehandle just smiled a little,nodded to Harry and left. Ragnok then spoke up taking out a long scroll like parchment and to Harry's discomfort a wicked looking dagger.

"Before we begin,I need you to pour four drops of blood onto this is so we can see who exactly you are related to,abilities,etc." Ragnok said.

Harry nodded his head meakly as Ragnok took his hand gently and slow pricked his index finger with the dagger and held his hand over the parchment until four drops of blood were on said parchment.

Ragnok waved his hand,healing the prick on Harry's finger,before he looked intently at the parchment. It was then that Harry saw that Ragnok looked absolutely shocked,elated,and livid at the same time.

Passing the parchment to Harry he gestured for him to look at it. What Harry read would forever change his life.

**Heritage Test For:**

**Hadrian (Harry) James Iroh Potter-Sato-Gremory-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Strife-David-Thornson-Shihoin-Black.**

**Imeadite Family:**

**Father:**

**Lord James Ignotus Potter-Deceased.**

**Mothers:(Multiple Due to The Goddess' Gift Potion.)**

**Lady Lilly Potter/Thorn Odindottor-Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Lady Avatar Korra-Alive:Current Location:AirBender Island.**

**Lady Asami Sato:Alive:Current Location:AirBender Island.**

**Lady Rias Gremory-Aive:Current Locaion:Underworld-Gremory Estate.**

**Lady Cloud Strife-Alive:Current Location:New York City.**

**Lady Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Konoha Hokage Tower.**

**Lady Yoruichi Shihoin: Alive:Current Location:Soul Society.**

**Ziva David:Alive:Current Location:NCIS Main Building-Washington DC.**

**Lady Bellatrix Black:Alive:Current Location: Azkaban Prison(Is Innocent of all crimes accused of.)**

**Grandfathers****:**

**Lord Odin Borrson The Allfather:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room**

**Tonraq of The Southern Water Tribe:Alive:Current Location:Southern Water Tribe**

**Lord Vincint Gremory:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Lord Minato Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Namikaze Clan Compound.**

**Dan Strife:Deceased.**

**Lord Yin Shihoin:Alive:Current Location:Soul Society Shihoin Compound.**

**Eli David:Alive:Current Location:Tel a Viv Israel**

**Hiroshi Sato:Alive/Incarcerated.**

**Lord Cygnus Black:Deceased.**

**Lord Charlus Ignotus Potter:Deceased.**

**Grandmothers:**

**Lady Frigga:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room**

**Lady Senna of The Southern Water Tribe:Alive:Current Location:Southern Water Tribe**

**Lady Venelana Gremory:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate**

**Lady Kushina Namikaze ne Uzumaki:Alive:Current Location:Namikaze Clan Compound**

**Heather Strife:Alive: Current Location:Unknown**

**Lady Yuri Shihoin: Alive: Current Location: Royal Dimension.**

**Lin Sato:Deceased.**

**Lady Walburga Black:Deceased.**

**Lady Druella Black:Deceased.**

**Uncles:**

**Thor Odinson:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Loki Odinson-Luafeyson:Alive:Current Location:Asgard Throne Room.**

**Sirzechs Gremory-Lucifer:Alive:Current Location:Underworld Satan's Palace.**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:Alive:Current Location:Konoha Hokage Tower.**

**Ari David: Deceased:**

**Lucius Malfoy(Through Marriage):Alive Current Location: Malfoy Manor.**

**Theodore Tonks:Alive Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Aunts:**

**Talia Gremory:Alive:Current Location: Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Tali David:Deceased.**

**Narcisscia Malfoy ne Black:Alive:Current Location:Malfoy Manor.**

**Adromeda Tonks ne Black:Alive:Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Cousins:**

**Nyphadora Tonks-Alive:Current Location: Tonks Manor.**

**Draconis "Draco" Malfoy:Alive:Current Location:Malfoy Manor.**

**Millacus Gremory:Alive:Current Locaion: Underworld: Gremory Estate.**

**Soul Bonds:**

**Daphne Greengrass:**

**Fluer Delacour:**

**Kyoka Belial:**

**Jade Bei Fong:**

**Lin Sitiri:**

**Familiars:**

**Female Hungarian Horntail Dragon:Current Location:Underworld Gremory Estate.**

**Female Polarbear dog:Current Location:Airbender Island.**

**Female:Dire Wolf:Current Location:Asgard.**

**Blocks:**

**Majority of Magic Blocked.**

**Devil Abilities Blocked.**

**Bending Abilities Blocked.**

**Magic Sense Blocked.**

**Parseltoungue and Parsel Magical Abilities Blocked.**

**Absolute Beast Speak Blocked.**

**Natural Occulemence Ability Blocked.**

**Natural Legilimency Ability Blocked.**

**Godly Abilities/Domain Blocked.**

**Partial Avatar State Blocked.**

**All Blocks done by:Albus Percal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

**End of Heiratage Test.**

By the time Harry and Ragnok had finished reading the paper,Ragnok was glowing with rage with a fierce scowl on his face at what had been done to not only a child but one that was supposed to be under his protection.

He was though shocked that Lady Lilly was alive and either she abandoned young Hadrian or she thought that he was dead for whatever reason.

Harry on the other hand was distraught and emotions were currently a didn't know what to one hand he had mothers that might love him but seemingly abandoned him to a horrible the other he wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have lied to his mothers. But the one question that both wanted answered was,why did they leave Hadrian alone.

**Chapter End:**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Heir of Many Nations!

**Credit goes to** **Deathknighttimas for the Idea of this story.**

**Hello all this is Jumanji21 those who are waiting for a new chapter of my old stories I am sad to say that the files on my computer have been lost so I have to retype I had wrote them down in a notebook.**

**Thank you to everyone who kept reading my stories and reviewing.**

**This story plus Marik Deathson and Ichigo's Dragon will take my priority on the site.**

**This chapter will be mostly Hadrian's mothers being told he is alive and not so chapter will be a good majority of his mothers coming to Gringotts to get Hadrian.**

**Also a big Thank you to ****Opinr for his very kind and welcome review and thank you to everyone who took the time to both review, like, and follow my story it means so much to me that you would first of all take the time to read my stories that I have published so THANK YOU!**

**RANT START:**

**FLAMERS! IF YOU DONT LIKE MY OR OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES THEN FIRST OF ALL DONT READ THEM AND DONT FLAME THEM! IF YOU HAVE SO MANY BIASED OPIONS THEN WRITE YOUR OWN FUCKING STORY FOR GOD'S TAKE IT OUT ON US WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO INTERTAIN EVERYONE ELSE ON THE SITE.**

**RANT END:**

**Special Thanks to:Arsoa Tome For helping me with this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out...**

Warnings:

1:This is a Harry Potter/Naruto/Legend of Korra/Bleach/NCIS/Highschool DxD/Thor/Avengers/Final Fantasy7 Crossover.

2:Harry will have multiple mothers (which will be explained during chapter 1) and many other family members alive and one father.

3:Lilly is alive in this.

4:Harem for Harry.

5:Godlike Powerfull Harry.

6:Harry will have Multiple Familiars.

7:Good Snape/Malfoy Family/and Bellatrix.

8:Bad Dumbledore and Select Weasleys.

9:Harry will be of the following races. Asgardian/Devil/Wizard/Human/and Shinigami.

Disclaimer: I dont own Any thing in this story.

**Chapter Two:Mothers here,Mothers there,Mothers are Coming From Everywhere! Part 2:**

When Ragnok had finaly got his emotions under controll, he imeaditly had his workers send out Gringotts Hawks to deliver letters to Hadrian's Mothers to explain that thier child was alive and not very first of the letters was going to his old Friends King Odin in Asgard and Lord Sirzechs Lucifer.

Meanwhile Ragnok had Hadrian go with a Goblin Healer to get rid of the blocks on his magic and abilities as well as to give him medical treatment for the abuse that he had suffered at the Dursleys.

Ragnok also ordered a group of goblins to bring him the Dursley Family for severe child abuse and anything else they could pin on them before handing them over to the Goblin Courts for punishment.

**Asgard Throne Room:**

Odin Borrson King of Asgard was currently sitting in his throne while half listening to his son Thor who was giving a briefing of what had transpired down on Migard. The reason he was half listening was because he was thinging about his "dead" grandson Hadrian Thornson son of his Daughter Thorn Odindottor who at the time went by the name Lilly Potter ne Evans.

Oh he knew that his grandson had other mothers due to the Artemis' Gift Potion that had been gifted to her and her husband when Thorn had used the potion she had used it with friends who were of noble status in thier own right.

It had been 11 years since his beloved daughter returned home in tears telling him that her husband and son...his grandchild were killed by a mortal wizard named Voldemort. The body of Hadrian was shown to her by one of Thorn's Teachers growing up Albus Dumbledore. Odin as well as the rest the family almost went into a blind after that had basicly shut herself out from everyone emotionaly. It was really starting to worry him.

His thoughts on the matter as well as Thor's words were halted when a loud screech was heard through out the Throne Room making everyone look as a Rare breed of Hawk flew in with a letter attached to it's right leg. Odin held a arm for the hawk to land on which it did and held out it's leg to the King of notticed that it was from his old friend Ragnok of the Goblin Nation in London England.

Taking the letter from the bird,Odin tore it open and read for a good minute before he, to the shock of everyone in the throne room,screamed a rage filled scream that was heard all over Asgard.

"Father!What has happened?!" Thor asked,more then a little worried for his father as was everyone else none more so than Frigga and it was with great suprise when Odin whirled around to face his family and bellowed a single sentence that made Frigga and Thorn faint. "Thorn's son Lives and we were lied to!"

**Same Time at the Gremory Estate:**

Life for the Gremory Family of the 34 Pillars of the Underworld had not been going so great as of late. The Current Lady of the House Rias Gremory the little sister of the current Lucifer Sirzechs the former Gremory Heir,had lost her child. Her little Hadrian. She and a group of her closest friends had used a potion called the Goddess's Gift Potion made by her dear friend and fellow mother of the group's son Thorn Odindottir.

So it was with great surprise that a Gringotts War Hawk from her father and Brother's old friend King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation had flown in through her window and landed on her desk dropping a letter from it's beak. Picking up the letter and opening it Rias read it for a minute before suddenly all over the Gremory estate Rias' power was felt.

It wasn't even a second later that her entire peerage came flying into the room to see thier master with a enraged face and her Power of Destruction envolping her. Akeno Himejima being the brave one, stepped foward to ask the obivous question.

"Um...Boucho...what is wrong?" She asked in a unsure voice.

Rias whirled around to face them and snarled out a single sentence that made them gasp before glowing red with rage.

"MY BABY IS ALIVE AND I WAS LIED TO!"

Asgard throne room

There was a meeting going on with the Norse Gods and Goddesses. They were talking about Odin's sleep that was going to happen in a fortnight. Thor was going to take over for him and Thorn wasn't upset about, as a matter of fact she thought he deserved it. "I'd follow him into Nifelheim and back!" She said, just then something happened. She started to get dizzy and Odin looked over to see what was wrong but Frigga was the first one there.

"Thorn, are you alright my dear?" She said, it was like Thor's twin was having a migraine, she covered face with both hands as memories of a beautiful baby boy came back to her. She gasped and looked up.

"Hadrian," she said simply. "My son is alive," the other Norse Gods were in shock.

"Thorn," said Thor. "Are you sure sister?"  
"Yes," she said. Odin then spoke up.

"Then go and retrieve him," he said. Thorn nodded and went to the gate.

Airbender Island

Korra and Asami were relaxing in bed just holding each other and resting a meeting with the Water Tribe. Korra was sleeping peacefully when all of the sudden, she started to get dreams about an adorable child with beautiful green eyes, carried in the air and squealing happily. Korra, Asami, Thorn and James were chasing after him trying to get him down. Korra caught him before he got too far away and cuddled with him in her arms.

She was crying in her sleep as she dreamt of their son. She woke up crying, Asami gently grabbed her. "What is it?" She said, "is it Harry?" Korra nodded.

"He's alive I just know it." Korra sobbed.

"We'll find him, okay?" Asami hugged her soulmate as she cried on her shoulder.

Gringotts; healing chamber

Harry was healed and the blocks on his person were released. "How do you feel Harry?" Said Ragnok.

"Like a painful weight was lifted off of me." He said, "so now what?"

"Now we'll send a message to your family and let them know that you are alive." Harry nodded and was given some parchment and a quill to write the letters. 

Dear Family,

My name is Hadrian James Potter and I am one of your kin. I had thought I was the only one left of our family and believed that no one would have wanted me. I was abused, starved and worked like a slave, and my headmaster said it was all 'for the Greater Good'. I'd have to ask, do you really want me or am I just wishing on a fantasy? Please come and let me know.

With love,

Hadrian James Iroh Potter-Sato-Gremory-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Strife-David-Thornson-Shinoin-Black

Harry just sighed and gave the letters to Griphook who in turn sent them out to Harry's clans.

**Cliffhanger for now!**

**Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
